Summertime
Summertime to rap Carlona Jefferya. Utwór znajduje się na Ścieżce dźwiękowej Nadzdolnych. Tekst piosenki Summer, summer, summertime Time to sit back and unwind Summer, summer, summertime Time to sit back and unwind Here it is, The groove slighty transformed. Just a little somethin' to break the monotony Of all that hardcore dance, that has gotten to be A little bit out of control it's cool to dance, But what about the groove that smoothes that new romance Give me a soft subtle mix And if ain't broke then don't try to fix it And think of the summers of the past Adjust the base and let the alpine blast Pop in my CD and let me run a rhyme And put your car on cruise and lay back 'Cause it's summertime Summer, summer, summertime Oooh summertime Time to sit back and unwind Summer, summer, summertime We got the summertime Time to sit back and unwind Summer, summer, summertime Time to sit back and unwind School is out and it's a sort of s buzz But back then I didn't really know what it was But now I see what here this The way that people respond to summer madness Riding around in your jeep or your benzos Or in your Nissan sitting on lorenzos Back with Philly we be out in the park A place called the plateau is where everybody goes Guys out hunting and girls doing likewise Honking at the honey in front of you with the light eyes And with a pen and pad I compose this rhyme to hit you And get you equipped for the summer time Summer, Summer, Summertime Time to sit back and unwind, Summer, Summer, Summertime Time to sit back and unwind, It`s late in the day and I ain`t been on the court yet Hustle to the mall to get me a short set Yeah, I got sneaks but I need a now pair Cause basketball in the summer got girls there The temperature`s about 88 Hop in the water plug just for old time sake Break to ya crib change your clothes once more Cause your invited to a barbeque that`s starting at 4 Sitting with your friends cause y'all reminisce About the days growing up and the first person you kiss And as I think back makes me wonder how the smell from a grill could spark up a nostalgia All the kids playing out front Little boys messin' 'round with the girls playing double dutch While the DJ's spinning a tune As the old folks dance at your family reunion Then six o'clock rolls around You just finish wiping your car down It's time to cruise so your head to the summertime hangout It looks like a car show Everybody come lookin' real fine Fresh from the barber shop or the fly from the beauty salon Every moment frontin' and maxin' Chillin' in the car they spend all day waxin' Leadin' to the side but you can't speed through Two miles an hour so everybody can see you There's an ai and ofr of love happiness And this is the Fresh Prince's new denfintion of summer madness Summer, Summer, Summertime Oooh, Summertime Time to sit back and unwind Summer, Summer, Summertime We got the Summertime Time to sit back and unwind Summer, Summer, Summertime We got the Summertime Time to sit back and unwind Kategoria:Piosenki